The present invention relates to fishing lures, and in particular to a weedless combination incorporating a profiled sinker and flexible hook tie.
The use of worms with hooks in the so-called Texas-sling arrangement, in order to achieve a substantially "weedless" arrangement, is well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,116 Apr. 3rd, 1973 Lindner et al shows one such arrangement, having a long shank sproat hook in combination with a plastic worm, the hook incorporating a special J-shaped eye terminal to engage the worm.
Another arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,381 June 15th, 1982 Carver et al incorporates a plastic worm secured to the leader directly by a barbed attachment rod, the hook point being laterally embedded therebelow. A protective apron of fibres or bucktail may surmount the hook shank in order to promote the "weedless" operation thereof.
The use of shaped sinkers is well known also, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,241,367 May 6th, 1941 Serff, and U.S. 2,672,704 March 23rd, 1954 Smith.